Not Your Normal Family!
by hannahbee20
Summary: A crazy household filled with dominants, submissives, little's & pets! Characters so far: Dominant Puck, dominant Mercedes, Submissive Santana, Little Quinn, Little Rachel, Puppy Sam & Pony Dani. Possibly more characters to come! [A fill for Glee Kink Meme]
1. Introducing the Family!

From this Gleek Kink prompt: . ?replyto=63409334

"Young lady, you better be nice to that poor puppy." Puck warned, looking up from his newspaper to eye Quinn, shooting a warning glance. Quinn nodded and smiled timidly at him, before scampering after the puppy again, pony tails bouncing. "Puppy! Puppy!" She giggled, dropping to her knees and patting Sam's head, happily. Sam nuzzled up to her, glad she was being gentle for once. When Quinn wanted to play with puppy and puppy didn't want to, Quinn could get very rough.

Mercedes sauntered into the kitchen, Santana following quietly behind her. "Pancakes for breakfast again?" Puck glanced up and Santana nodded dutifully. "Pancakes coming up." She moved over to him and obediently kissed him, like she was expected to do every morning, before straightening up and moving towards the fridge. Santana could be a mischievous submissive, but it often occurred later in the day, especially because she knew it would be an extra-long day if her ass was burning from the moment she woke up.

Mercedes kissed Puck with a smirk, glancing towards the doorway. "I can hear her squeals from upstairs. I don't know how it's actually possible that she's louder than Rachel these days." Mercedes murmured, as Rachel came skipping into the kitchen. Mercedes and Puck had decided Rachel was to be the age of five and she was very determined to be independent. She got to wear panties, help pick her own clothes out and got to use a normal cup, but she adored playing with dolls and getting her mommy snuggles. "Morning princess." Puck called out and smiled when the brunette grinned at him, skipping over to kiss him on the nose. "Mornin' daddy." She giggled at him. "Why don't you go pop your gum boots on and we go out and see how your pony's going, hey?" Puck got up, watching the girl scamper off.

Puck watched Rachel run up to Dani, laughing at her energy. "Alright, you know the drill. Check her water & check her food, you can play later on." He called out, keeping a close on her. Rachel knew what she was doing and he trusted her…but she was still a little girl, so daddy was still going to be protective.

"Baby girl, come to mommy." Mercedes crooned and she smiled as Quinn quickly scampered into the room, her pajamas crinkled and her socks sliding across the floor. "Slow down, honey. We don't need any crashes." Mercedes wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her close. They had decided Quinn was to be around the age of two. She wore diapers and wasn't allowed to get herself dressed or pick her clothes out, .or though sometimes they let her get away with her odd combinations of tutus and hoodies .She adored Sam and Dani, although Rachel got very protective with the animals, especially Dani. Quinn was close to Santana and although the girl was a sub, Quinn was often found attempting to help her or play with her. Rachel was stubborn and often wanted all the attention, which didn't really sit well with Quinn.

You almost ready for pancakes?" Mercedes cooed, settling the girl into her chair and stroking her hair. "Then it's certainly bath time, my dirty girl." She teased lightly, kissing Quinn's pout as Puck carried Rachel back in. "Someone got a bit pouty about not being able to play with Dani." Puck murmured, helping Rachel wash her hands before carrying her over to a chair. "Sammy, go out to Dani." Mercedes called and Sammy scampered out obediently, knowing if he was good he'd get pancake scraps and pancake scraps were certainly the better. "Thank you Santana." Mercedes smiled. Santana was allowed at the end of the table, to help with Quinn ifs he needed it. Puck watched Rachel as she dove right into her pancakes, eating hungrily and messily. "Woah there baby, slow down." Puck chuckled as Quinn ate with her fingers, getting jam smeared on her face as she ate.


	2. Bath Time Jealousy

Mercedes sat down on the outside steps, patting her lap and smiling as Sam crawled up. "Here you go, Sammy boy." She cooed, feeding him leftover pancake. "I hope you're okay with jam today, Quinn didn't eat as much as we thought she would." Mercedes explained and smiled as the boy snuggled up to her, ruffling his hair. "Your such a good puppy. I'm sorry when Quinn can get rough, you know she doesn't mean it." She explained, giving him a sympathetic look. Sam shrugged to show that he didn't mind, rested his hand on her lap and chewing at the pancake, not caring that it was cold. Mercedes stayed out there for a few minutes, hugging him and talking softly, with Sam appreciating her giving him some time, even though she probably had a lot to do today. There was a loud scream from inside and Mercedes sighed, reluctantly getting up. "I'll try and come back later, if they haven't killed each other." Mercedes murmured, patting his head and moving back into the house.

A slightly quieter scream came from upstairs and she strode up the stairs, sighing when she saw what the problem was. Puck had given Rachel the first bath, and now the brunette was in the hallway, looking irritated. Daddy had dressed her in a cute bird sweater with a plaid skirt, cute frilly socks on her feet. "What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, bending down to get on eye level, combing her fingers through the girl's dark damp hair. "Daddy playing with Quinn, not me." Rachel huffed and Mercedes sighed at the girl's scowl. "Daddy plays with you all the time aswell, now let's go do your hair. And no need to scream and scar e the neighbourhood." Mercedes warned, leading the girl into the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, not realizing that Puck and Quinn were actually in there. Puck was sitting in the bath in swim shorts, with Quinn naked and across from him, splashing him and pushing her ducky toy around. "Honey, they aren't playing, daddy's just giving her a bath!" Mercedes explained to Rachel, picking up the hairbrush and working on the tangles in her hair. They were not sexual with anyone but each other and Santana. Rachel and Quinn were treated like real children, with Sam and Dani like real children. They tried not to be naked in front of the kids if they could help it, to reinforce their roles and encourage the innocent nature.

Puck grinned at Quinn, watching her. He had picked her and he absolutely adored his little girl. When Mercedes and Puck got together, Puck had Santana. Mercedes had Sam and Rachel. When they got together, Rachel had begged to get a pony, so a pony she got. Mercedes wanted to know what Puck wanted, anything he wanted they would get. Despite having little Rachel and adoring her, he wanted someone younger. When Quinn arrived, that is when Rachel became jealous. Despite talking to Rachel several times about it, and trying to stop the jealousy issues, it really wouldn't stop and it was starting to become a concern.

"Daddy?" Quinn chirped quietly and Puck smiled. "Yes pumpkin?" He asked softly and gasped when Quinn splashed him, wiping the water out of his eyes. "I know you like splashing but don't splash so hard..otherwise daddy might get sore eyes." He cooed, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. He held her close, rocking her gently and smiling. Mercedes smiled at them as she finished, as Rachel stormed out with a scowl. "Damage control, daddy." Mercedes murmured, scooping Quinn out of the bath with a towel. Puck sighed and got out, drying himself off. "Rachie." He called out, moving to go find her while Mercedes focused on Quinn, cooing softly. "Your okay baby girl." She cooed, stroking her hair. "Rachel's just being a bit grumpy." Mercedes explained and with Quinn wrapped up in a towel; Mercedes led her towards her bedroom.


	3. Sex, Singing & Sniffles

A quiet moment was always welcome in this household. Quinn was asleep, Rachel was off at a singing lesson and the pets were relaxing outside. It wasn't so quiet in the bedroom though. Puck was pounding into Santana, who was on all fours and sucking hungrily at Mercedes chest, her body being thrust back and forth with each action. They were nearing the end of a long and powerful session, which is why they had asked for an extra-long singing lesson and had tired Quinn out by running around the backyard all morning. "Come on girl, five more minutes. I know you can last that long." Puck hissed, picking up the speed off his thrusting. Mercedes was obviously getting close and directed Santana's mouth downwards, tangling one hand in the girl's dark hair and playing with her own breast. Puck started spanking Santana with each thrust, his speed and intensity increasing until he finally came, panting loudly. "Don't you dare cum until Mercedes does." He warned and he laughed as he noticed how desperately she started sucking Mercedes. It was achieved a few minutes later, the darker girl slumping down with a whimper. "Flip over." Puck directed to Santana, and now she was sprawled out on the bed, staring up at him. "Mercedes, let's switch." He smirked, getting up. Soon enough, Mercedes was slapping Santana's cunt lightly while Puck bounced her breasts and rubbed his cock against her face, rubbing some leftover cum over her. "Finish up, slut." He groaned. With a squirt of cum and a scream, their session was over. "I 'm taking the shower. When I'm done, I expect you to clean up in here and help out Mercedes in the shower." And after pinching her nipple roughly, Puck rolled off his bed and headed for the bathroom.

Puck had barely pulled on a pair of jeans, when he heard Mercedes moan loudly in the shower. "That's my girl." He called out, heading to Quinn's bedroom. He had to pick Rachel up from her class, but couldn't leave Quinn asleep and by herself, while Mercedes was so preoccupied and would be for a while. Puck managed to buckle her into her carseat with a blanket and her diaper bag beside her before climbing into the front seat. He kept the music quiet, hoping Quinn would stay asleep for as long as possible, which really was questionable as she had been asleep for over an hour and a half already. He got to the community centre, pulling in against the curb. He pulled Quinn up against his hip and carefully carried her into the studio room. He waited patiently near the door, watching Rachel finish her high energetic song before he butted in.

"Hey princess, are you ready to go home yet?' He asked and he laughed when he saw the mental battle Rachel was having. "But I was having so much fun daddy!" She pouted, hands on her hips. "I know, sweetie. But we will be back next week and you can show Mrs Shelby how hard you've practised." Puck spoke firmly and Rachel huffed, not moving. "Princess, when daddy says that we need to go, we need to go. Your sister is going to wake up soon and she might be upset, and we don't want to annoy people here if she cries." Puck spoke sternly. "That's because she's a stupid baby and she always cries." Rachel whined, stomping her foot. "Rachel Barba Puckerman, I do not like repeating myself. Get your bag and come here." Puck's eyes narrowed and he cursed softly when she stomped again. "Shelby, could you please take Quinn for a minute or do you need to check on Jesse?" He asked her singing teacher softly. "I have to check on Jesse but I'll take Quinn. Feel free to take your time; I don't have another lesson for half an hour." Shelby carefully took the blonde girl. "I find that the wooden bench in the corner works best for spankings." She added, giving Puck a pat on the shoulder as she walked out with Quinn.

Jesse was Shelby's sub and manned the administration desk most days. "How are you going?" Shelby asked, leaning down to give him a kiss while adjusting her grip on Quinn. "I'm better then Rachel will be in a few minutes." Jesse smirked a little, reaching out to pat Quinn's hair. "Yeah, that's certainly one thing." Shelby murmured, leaning against the desk to balance her better. Quinn woke after a few moments, starting to panic as she realised she doesn't know where she was. "It's okay pumpkin, it's me – Shelby. And Jesse." She cooed straight away, bouncing her. "R-Rachie..r-rachie music?" Quinn stammered, confused. "That's right, Rachie's music teacher." Shelby kissed her cheek. "Where daddy?" Quinn rubbed at her eyes. "Sorting out Rachel, but he'll be back in here soon." Shelby soothed. She got Quinn situated on a chair with a pencil and a notepad to keep her distracted. It did work but a few minutes later, Quinn whimpered and squirmed. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" She asked, concerned. "I..I need diapee change." Quinn stammered, tears welling in her eyes. "Need daddy!' She added, desperately. "Well I don't have any supplies, sweetie. But your daddy will be out any second, I promise." Shelby soothed, stroking her hair. "Jesse, could you please pop your head into the room to see how far away Noah is? Tell him that Quinn is in need of him." She instructed and soon enough it was just Shelby and Quinn, tears threatening to dribble out.

"It's okay, daddy's here!" Puck cooed to Quinn, leading Rachel out by the hand. Rachel was red eyed and extremely embarrassed. "I'll see you next week Shelby, thank you for helping." Puck led Rachel to the car, holding Quinn by his other hand. "Naughty girls don't get to sit in the front seat." Puck buckled Rachel into the backseat beside Quinn's carseat, before also getting Quinn situated. "Sweetheart, once we get home, daddy will change your diaper, he promises." Despite the promise, Quinn was crying mess when they got home. "Rachel, go to your room." Puck instructed, carrying the crying Quinn into the bathroom. He laid her down and cleaned her up, applying an extra coating of cream before taping up a fresh diaper. "No more tears." He cooed, leaning down to kiss her cheek before readjusting her dress. "Let's go see if Mommy is busy." He suggested, washing her hands and lifting her to a standing position, before leading her downstairs.


End file.
